The invention relates to a method and device for boning a leg or lower leg of a slaughtered animal. Such an animal is in particular a bird, such as a chicken, a turkey, a duck, an ostrich or the like, but it can also be other large or small livestock or game, such as a cow, a pig, a horse, a deer, a rabbit etc. When reference is made below to "upper" or "lower" in connection with a leg, "upper" will be understood as meaning: in the direction of the hip joint or at the hip joint side of the leg, and "lower" will be understood as meaning: in the direction of the (possibly imaginary) toes or at the (possibly imaginary) toes side of the leg.